Phantom
by Anya Ceres
Summary: These kids have dangerous past that have bound them to each other. Would all hell break loose if one of them was kidnapped?
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko: 16 Murasakibara: 16 Aomine:16 Midorima:16 Akashi:16 Kise:16 Momoi:6 Riko's twin Kagami:16 Riko:6 Momoi's Twin Hyuga: Co founder of the orphanage, Kiseki No Sedai, 37 Kiyoshi: Co founder of Kiseki No Sedai 37 Mitobe: Kagami's Father, sent him to help out his two friends 37

Kuroko works at a computer company and is a master hacker called Phantom. Kagami is sent to help out at Kiskei No Sedai because he was getting into fights back home and Mitobe thought it would be better if his son were to help others out. GoM, Momoi, Riko, and Kuroko are all orphans. Hyuga and Kiyoshi run the little orphanage with whatever money they can get their hands on.

Background stories:

Kuroko: Was abandoned as soon as he was born. Taken in by an old man who ran a cafe and also taught him how to hack. He was caught when he was ten years old, six years after he had started. The cops put him in Kiseki No Sedai where he has stayed for the past six years.

Akashi: Grew up in a gang where he was trained to become the next leader. The gang was caught and he was also put in Kiseki No Sedai.

Murasakibara: Was put in an empty swimming pool and forced to kill other kids so he didn't die. Cops caught everyone and he was sent to Kiseki No Sedai.

Midorima: Was taught how to make drug money transactions and planned all drug routes. His leader was caught and he was sent to Kiseki No Sedai.

Kise: Was sold as a slave because of his looks. Kise became skilled with makeup and disuises. The government caught the people who ran the slave trade and mst of the kids were adopted except for Kise. He was taken to Kiseki No Sedai.

Aomine: Was trained to handle guns since he was found in the streets. He is an expert assasin and when he was about to kill a politician he was caught and since he was so young they said he didn't know what he was doing was wrong and shipped him off to Kiseki No Sedai.

Momoi and Riko: The twin daughters of a whore who left them in an alley way dumpster. Kuroko Found them on his way back to Kiseki No Sedai and the orhanage took them in.

Kagami: He got involved in a few fights at school so Mitobe decided to send him to Kiseki No Sedai for his three months of summer break because his two friends were short on hands because no one wanted to work with delinquient kids like them.

Kiyoshi: Loves kids so he decided to open an orpahnage and dragged Hyuga into the buisness with him. Does any odd job he can find.

Hyuga: Was dragged into the buisness but still loves his job. He also works as a higher paid salary man which helps them get most of their monay they need.

This is the summary so you can get the idea of what is going on in the story and sorry for the OCC ness.- Anya

Kagami sighed as he walked down the train station platform, looking for his Uncle Huga who was supposed to be picking him up. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes as he remembered what Mitobe had said.

"Don't cause any trouble for your Uncle or i will send you off to military school this time." Those words had sent a shiver down his spine. Mitobe rarely talked but when he did you had better listen

"Kagami!" Kagami looked up to see his Uncle Hyuga waving as he ran down the street toward the red head. Kagami waved and jogged up to Hyuga.

"Sorry i'm late. The kids go me side tracked and all so i almost forgot about you coming today." That was right, Kagami remebered. Uncle Hyuga ran an orphange with Uncle Kiyoshi. They took care of delinquient kids.

Kagami smiled, following the older man down the street and toward Kiseki No Sedai.

...

Minutes later they ended up in front of a worn down house. Kagami couldn't believe that his dad had wanted him to stay here. "Come on in!" Uncle Hyuga called, already halfway in side the door.

Not wanting to be left out in the dangerous looking street Kagami followed to find two naked little girls running down the hallway, laughing.

"Mine-Chin, They're coming your way~" A purple haired giant called, slipping on the wet stairs but throwing the towels toward a tanned teen at the end of the hallway.

"Kise, watch out for the water!" The tanned teen yelled to a golden haired boy who already slipped thorugh the water, sliding down the hall.

"Midorimacchi, Momoi is heading for the kitchen!" The red head with two differnet colored eyes yelled, hurrying after the other little girl.

"I'm back." A voice said from behind Kagami. Kagami turned to see a short bluenette, messenger bag slung over his slender body which was covered by a black coat.

Suddenly everything and everyone stopped and stared wide eyed at the bluenette. The bluenette raised an eyebrow before sighing. "Momoi, Riko get up stairs! Aomine, Midorima, and Akashi clean up down here! Kise and Murasakibara get changed and help clean up!"

Everyone moved as soon as they were told. The two little girls, now wrapped in towels, were picked up by the bluenette and carried up the stairs as the purple haired giant and golden haired boy followed.

Kagami stared at the teens before Hyuga stomped his foot, hands on hips. "How is it that i'm only gone for five minutes and the twins manage to get out of the tub, and you guys can't catch them? They are only little girls!" Hyuga said and picked up a towel, throwing one to Kagami.

Kagami started to wipe down the stairs when he heard the taned boy speak. "Those two were in the tub one second and not in the next. I don't know how but it always happens to us. They only listen to you or Kuroko." He said, tossing the towel into a basket filled with clothes.

"Who's that, Hyuga?" The red head asked.

"Get cleaned up before we do the introductions." Hyuga glared at the three but it didn't faze them, more like they found it amusing.

...

The bluenette entered with two squealing little girls, one with long pink hair and the other, short hazel colored hair. They jumped onto the couch, climbing onto the purple giants lap as he ate a bag of chips. The bluenette sat on the arm of the couch, putting his feet on the tanned guys lap, who in turn had his legs partially across the green haired guys lap. The green haired guy had his arms crossed, occasionally pushing his glasses further onto his face with his tapped fingers. The golden haired guy was sitting on the back of the couch, the red haired guy sitting in front of him, gazing calmly at Kagami.

"Tell me who he is." The red head ordered and Hyuga rolled his eyes.

"This is Kagami, Mitobe's son. He will be helping out here for Summer Break. Treat him well or Kuroko gets to decide your punishment." Hyuga said.

The bluenette piped up. "The punishment will be taking care of the twins everyday for the rest of Summer Break."

Everyone looked at the twins who were whispering back and forht, smiling evily. Hyuga pointed toward the bluenette. "That there is Kuroko. He watches over everything when me or Kiyoshi can't."

"The tanned idiot is Aomine. He is failing highschool at the moment." Aomine glared at Hyuga who ignored Aomine.

"That is Midorima, the weirdo with a thing for horoscopes." The green haired boy held out a old can.

"This is the lucky item for today." He stated and Kagami nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"The golden haired guy is Kise, a part time model." Kise gave a, well, model like smile.

"The mad genius with the two different eyes is our very own, Red King Akashi who is completly sadistic." Akashi watched Kagami with slight curiousity. Kagami shivered at that.

"The giant is Murasakibara and he eats us out of house and home." The giant smiled slightly, feeding a chip to each of the twins.

"The pink haired one is Momoi and the other is Riko. They're the only girls and twins here." The twins jumped down and rushed over to Kagami.

"Kagami-Onii, will you let us sit on your lap?" They asked and Kagami looked up to see all the teens staring at him, waiting for his answer.

"S-Sure." They giggled and climbed up, soon falling asleep. Kuroko stood, the only expression Kagami had seen him with , which was the dead pan expression, still present as he picked up the twins and started to carry them when Aomine stood and grabbed Momoi from Kuroko.

Kagami watched after them until they rounded the corner. Then his gaze turned back to the other orphans in front of him who were staring at him.

"So your Mitobe's kid, huh? You should be nice to have around then." Kise said, stretching his arms above his head to show off his muscular arms.

"Speaking of which we haven't seen Mitobe in awhile, have we?" Midorima asked, standing while pushing his glasses up onto his nose again.

"I miss Mit-Chin~" Murasakibara said, grabbing hold of Kise who got pulled upside down onto Murasakibara's lap.

"WATCH IT!" Kise yelled and Akashi hit him in the forehead.

"I'll kill you if you wake the twins." Akashi said, standing.

"And i'll make you put them back to bed." Kuroko said as he walked back in the room, folding the blankets strewn across the room.

"Did you get any of the laundry done?" Kuroko asked and everyone but Akashi cringed.

"No." They said in unison. Kuroko sighed and walked acroos the room to where several baskets of clothes sat. He threw a basket of clothes into the washer and opened up the dryer and pulled out the load inside.

"What's tomorrow's schedule?" Kuroko asked alreadý folding as he waited.

"I need to be up by 7 for my pilot training in Strawberry Park." Kise said, lounging on the stair railing.

"I have shooting practice at 5 tomorrow morning. Coach will kill me if i'm late again." Aomine kicked Kise up the stairs. Kise grabbed his butt and turned to glare at Aomine who stuck his toungue out at Kise.

"I'm going to the cake shop at 4~" Murasakibara dragged his feet up the stairs, a bag of chips in his hands.

"My boss needs me to come in early so i'm going to need woken up at 4:30 tomorrow." Midorima pushed his glasses once again up onto his nose.

"I'm teaching a shogi class at 8." Akashi started up the stairs before stopping. "Good night Tetsuya." He said and Kuroko smiled at him.

"Good night to you too, Akashi. Tell everyone good night for me." Kuroko said. He kept folding laundry before looking up at Hyuga with his dead pan expression.

"Do you want me to make room for Kagami? You need to go home and get sleep." Kuroko said, deciding that in fact Hyuga was going home like it or not.

"Be good Kagami." Hyuga said and Kagami glared at Hyuga before the two were left alone in the worn out living room.

"Please just give those idiots of mine a chance. Don't listen to what the others say about us. But if you are worried about something they say then feel free to ask but don't expect the answer you want." Kuroko moved toward the stairs and waved for Kagami to follow. "I'll Show you where you can sleep."

Kagami followed the smaller boy up the stairs into a wide open room. Several curtains were strung up to seperate the matteress. One still had his lamp on, settling in bed.

"You can take my bed from now on. I ususally sleep with the twins anyway. Good night Kagami." Kagami watched as the small bluenette made his way toward the stairs, rubbing his shoulders.

"If you don't mind me saying Kuroko, you should take it easy. Oh and thanks for the bed. Goodnight Kuroko." Kagami tilted his head to the side when Kuroko stared at him wide eyed.

"Anytime Kagami." Kagami watched as Kuroko went back down the stairs, a small bounce to his step.


	2. In Which I Explode

So i really didn't know what to do with this chapter but i needed a way to build everything up. Please vote on the poll on mine and Ceres account! It will decide for this story.

POV :Kuroko -Anya

...

I stood, quietly walking up the stairs, past the window lit with the dawn light and started to put away everyone's clothes before lying down with the twins.

I ached all over and laid down next to Momoi who was curled up with Riko, holding hands. I closed my eyes as soon as my head hit the pillow. But wait... what was that...?

I opened my eyes to see Riko tugging at my shirt. "I need to go bathroom." She said cutely, rubbing her eyes. I nodded, and silently stood while turning toward the bathroom.

"Come on Momoi." Riko whispered, pulling on her sisters hair.

"Ouch!" Momoi shouted and i cringed, waiting for one of the guys to wake. I sighed when none did and walked back over to the girls.

"Come here." I opened my arms and thy rushed in, loving the idea of being held by their Nii-san. I hugged them and we silently went into the huge bathroom. Once through the door it branched off and you either went through the bathroom door or the washing door. We headed through the bathroom door, both girls wiggling out of my embrace and going into the stalls.

I leaned against the wall and looked around the building. It had been an old boarding house before being used as an orphanage. The good point was it made it convenient for everyone.

"Nii-san, i need help!" Momoi shouted, jumping up and down. She unlocked the stall door and looked about in tears when she couldn't pull her pink pants back up. I pinched her cheek, tugging them so her lips were spread into a smile before i helped her.

"Me too Nii-san." Riko said, and i pulled up her blue pants, ruffling her hair.

"Let's go back to bed." I said but knew it was likely only they would go back to bed. Another sleepless night, but that was nothing new.

I tucked them in and laid down, watching the old clock tick so i could wake up Midorima. Once it hit the right time i padded over to the green curtain and slipped in to find Midorima sleeping soundly. I didn't even make it within five feet of him before his eyes snapped open to look at me. "It's time." I said and started down the stairs, scratching my head as i went to make breakfast.

...

Several hours later and several loud mouths less i was washing dishes in the kitchen, waiting for Kiyoshi to get here so i could get to work. But instead a fully dressed Kagami walked down the stairs with two fully dressed girls in tow. I stared in disbelief. They listened to only Hyuga and me. No one, not even the others could tame them.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded, sitting down at the table with the twins on either side of him. I placed three plates of food in front of them.

I brushed my hair back and pulled out my laptop before logging on to work where me and my coworker, Moriyama, exchanged emails about the security updates that I needed to design for next week.

**From: Moriyama**

**Subject: Software Updates**

**On the office computers we need to update their protection since I have five reported malfunctions that have been traced back to someone trying to hack our private files. The blind spots on the cameras need to be taken care of somehow. Not sure how we going to get it done but we need to try our best, right?**

I sighed a yes before clearing the table and typing back.

**From: Kuroko**

**Re: Software Updates**

**I can install the software protection tomorrow and show the team the design while you work on the camera blind spots. The software update should be easy considering it was amateur hackers. Once that's done we need to start the new tech design program for the designers. They are about to have a fit if we don't get on it. **

Kagami stood and my gaze snapped up to him to watch as he started to wash the dishes.

"I'll get them in a few minutes Kagami."I said, working on the software protection update. I ran a hand through my hair as I mumbled formula after formula under my breath.

"Are you working?" He asked, leaning against the counter.

"Yes,why?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Them it would make sense for me to do the dishes and help with the kids, wouldn't it? I kinda get that the others don't really help much so you can rely on me, Kuroko." Kagami said and I blinked at him in surprise.

"Oh, um, thanks." I turned back to my laptop and clicking on the blinking mail in my inbox.

**From: Moriyama**

**Re re: Software Updates**

**On top of the designers throwing fits we have the editorial dept. up our asses about their fax machines not working right again. Life is just great at the moment.**

**From: Kuroko**

**Re re re: Software Updates **

**What do they think we are magicians' or something? Maybe they believe we are geeks without lives. Stereotypical, huh? **

I stood, walking into the living room to fold more laundry when I saw Kagami playing a board game with the twins. I lifted the basket and carried it to the kitchen where I stood, reading over other emails when my inbox flashed with another. I went to check it, marveling at how long it had taken Moriyama to reply.

But when I opened the email I realized it wasn't Moriyama. This was something he would never do.

**From: Your Killer**

**Watch where you go, Phantom. We're waiting at every corner, watching your every move, waiting for the chance to strike your family. One day we will bring you to your knees, destroying everything you have in the process. That day will be soon.**

My eyes narrowed as I slammed down into my chair and prepared to trace the email when I heard footsteps coming toward me. I glanced at my plate, knife still there and gripped it, tucking it into my arm before whipping around, right into Kagami.

"What the- Tetsu don't do that!" Aomine yelled, breathless as he blocked my blow out of habit with his arm going toward my stomach. I saw my hand was going for his throat, making me drop back right away.

"Sorry, Aomine." My feet moved back toward the table where I closed the email, saving it for later.

"What has you so jumpy?" Aomine asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing." I said, watching out the window.

"Nothing my ass." Aomine said as he walked out into the living room to say hello to the twins before walking back in to me. "I have to go back to practice. Thank the lord I'm athletic or this police training would have killed me by now." He grinned before walking out of the house.

I sighed and finished my work, starting dinner as Kiyoshi walked in, stopping in the living room and pointing at Kagami. "You are definitely not one years old anymore." He said and laughed when Kagami glared.

"Shut up." Kagami growled out while I smiled slightly. Maybe I could get used to having someone like Kagami around to help me. It would be a nice change even if it was only for three months.

…

We all sat in the living room after dinner, I had just finished the dishes and sat to watch TV when I heard Kise speak. "Kurokocchi, can you get us drinks and ice cream?" Kise asked me and I looked around at the others, nodding.

"I'll be back in a few." Slowly I put on my shoes and shrugged on a jacket before walking out the door toward the convenience store a few blocks away. I shivered slightly, feeling something, I don't know… off? I closed my eyes, easily envisioning a 360 degree visual of the area. Nothing was there but still I felt as though something wasn't right.

But either way I still had to get what Kise had asked for. Soon I was in the store, grabbing everything and the clerk was ringing it up at the register. She smiled and I turned, leaving. My eyes suddenly snapped to the side as seven blurs ran back through the alleys, footsteps echoing loudly to my keen ears.

"Time to die Phantom!" Psychotic laughter followed.

Then it happened. A bright flash, Too much heat, me flying through the air. Next I was through the convenience store glass and toppled into shelves. It was hard to breathe, blood everywhere.

I couldn't hear anything.


	3. The Supreme Dragons

This one will be pretty short because I only needed to explain a little more of the "plot" but I hope you like it. Please review and vote on mine and Ceres poll on our account. It will help with my next fanfic I do!

-Anya

Part One POV: Kuroko

Part Two POV: Midorima

…

**Part One**

Too bright. Too noisy. I wanted the silence back, no I **needed** it back. I wasn't good with people because of being Phantom. That's why I hated people.

"Kuroko?"

My eyes snapped open, a shadowed figure above me. my hand flicked out to grab their throat when a tanned hand caught my wrist. "It's only Kagami. He isn't your enemy." Aomine stated and I blinked, looking up again to see the startled expression of Kagami.

Suddenly everyone crowded around me, suffacating be. My breath threatened to stop. Everyone move away! "Time to die Phantom…" the words tumbled from my mouth, hands threaded into my own hair. I squeezed as my eyes flicked everywhere as the always did when I was thinking. Habits never died.

"Tetsuya, tell me what happened." Akashi said, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood next to me. Murasakibara curled up on the end of my bed, watching me with sad eyes.

"Time to die Phantom." I said again, looking around for my computer that always sat in my bag next to my bed. Clean white walls, sterile beds, a window that showed the city. "Hospital." I stated dumbly and that was when everything came back to me. "The bomb went off. Who in the hell set it off? None of my enemies should be out to get me. But what about the last time I put Walter in jail? He did get out recently. I didn't think he was really that stupid as to attack me again. Raphael, what about-"

"TETSUYA!" Akashi snapped making me flick my eyes over to him. Too much… too much going on! I fidgetted.

"I felt like someone was following me, watching me, when I went to get you guys the food you had asked for. But I didn't see anyone. I went in got the stuff, nothing going on. But then it happened…"

Aomine patted my head softly. "Keep going Tetsu."

"It was like when we were twelve and the bomb from then. I saw before hand several blurs ran, before I heard someone laugh and say 'Time to die Phantom!'. Then the bomb finally went off. Midorima, please stay here with me. Everyone else clear the room. Akashi saw the look in my eyes. He left and Midorima stood, waiting for what I had to say.

"I want you to find out who set off the bomb. You are the only one who can do this without causing more trouble." I said and he nodded.

"Leave it to me." He started for the door.

"Don't tell anyone about this, Midorima." I warned and he nodded, pushing his glasses up onto his nose. Then he left, ignoring the guys' questions as he left the building.

…

**Part Two**

What the hell!? I walked into the old warehouse to find it in complete chaos. Everyone, no matter their status, was running and giving orders.

I tossed the pieces of the bomb on the table and when I spotted Takao. He waved and jogged over, sweating from all the heat inside the warehouse. "Hey Midorima, what's up?"

"Tell me where this bomb came from." I said, pulling it out and setting it down in front of the bomb genius. He rubbed his hands together and sifted through the pieces while I looked around.

"Midorima. Where. Did. You. Get. This." Takao asked, glaring at me.

"it's the bomb that almost killed Phantom." I replied softly.

"Everyone has been trying to find this. When they announced it through the higher ups connections that Phantom was murdered, all his allies have been trying to find it." Takao looked around but stopped when I slammed my fist onto the table.

I was seriously pissed off now. "Who did this?" I asked and Takao tilted his head to the side.

"The Supreme Dragons."


	4. Uru

**In the next chapter we will get to the kidnapping and such so please bare with me and it will get better. Also i would love more reviews and comments on this one to know what you think about it. Thanks for reading. **

**-Anya**

**POV: Aomine**

...

Click, load, click, load, click.

Three guns and my spare ammo in my pocket i was jogging down the stairs to go past the living room where everything was in chaos. It had been this way since Tetsu had been in the hospital. In that short period of time we had realized that he had done everything for us.

Kagami was out with the twins, going to see Tetsu. The rest of the guys, minus Kiyoshi and Hyuga, were trying to make dinner and do laundry that had been neglected.

It was actually quite entertaining. Akashi was in the living room with Murasakibara and Kise, attempting to start the washer and dryer. Midorima, thank the good lord, was in the kitchen trying to cook dinner. Me? I was going out to look into certain things. Things that shouldn't need to be done.

I was in the porch area, tossing things aside to find my buried sneakers. I sat down and slipped them on before standing to search for my black coat. I grumbled and swore under my breath when i was tapped on the shoulder.

"If Kurokocchi was here he would kill you for using that language." Kise said quietly while holding out my coat.

"Thanks Kise." I said, smiling slightly at his joke. I shrugged it on before turning toward the door when Kise reached under my shirt and touched the gun in the back of my pants.

"I'm going with you. These dogs need to learn their place in this world." Kise was clearly pissed at the moment. I sighed before nodding.

"Hurry up and be quiet about it." I scuffed my shoe along the wood while he pulled on shoes and a coat. He slipped something in his pocket before we stepped out into the night.

There were six rulers in this world and only six there would ever be. Kise was right. These dogs would learn their place in due time.

…...

Are you sure about this Aomine?" Kise asked me as i leaned against the alley wall, loading an extra clip which i stuffed in my jacket pocket. Upon my nod Kise crouched while i looked around the corner to see the warehouse. Old and run down, it was definitely not my idea of a hide out but nowadays no one could afford to be picky.

Scuff... scuff... slice... scuff... scuff...

My body practically hummed when i heard the guard walking around the outer part of the building. I expertly screwed on the silencer and aimed, shooting the guard. Kise ran out and grabbed him just before he hit the ground. I nodded to him and we continued to clear seven more guards from the front, stuffing bodies into an old air vent Kise had found.

"On your right, three more. On my left, four." I whispered and Kise nodded, silently slipping into the shadows, pulling whatever he had stuffed in his pocket out. I smirked as i easily downed the rest while dragging the bodies over toward the window. I tested it, swinging the old thing open before pushing lightly as it swung out while creaking. I cringed slightly before hauling the bodies over and onto the ledge, out of sight unless you looked directly down. Once i got through the creaking of closing it i headed off toward Kise.

What probably worried me the most was the long hallways with not many a door and what there was i was worried there would be someone behind it. Carefully, i walked down the hall, tuning my ears for even the slightest sound not my own.

Once i cleared the first hall i looked up and down the three others that branched off from mine. But there was no Kise. Where the hell had he gone to now?

I swore lightly before noticing a blood trail on the ground. My eyebrows knitted together as i walked toward it. It wasn't like Kise to ever leave a trail. My eyes widened.

Correction: Kise NEVER left a trail behind.

Something had happened to him for sure. I slipped off down the hall and came out into a big open room. I used the shadows as my cover as i ran toward the first corner pillar. But i didn't need to because for some reason the whole room was pitch black.

Flash of silver out of the corner of my eye caught my attention and i immediately dropped into a crouch, using a stack of old tires for cover.

IT WAS A FUCKING TRAP!

Shoots were fired at me as i scrambled out of the way, leaving them shooting while i stood behind a pillar. Peeking out i saw Kise knocked out and tied up by one of the pillars. I dropped once again into a crouch and used the darkness to my advantage, heading toward Kise.

The lights flashed on. Huge spotlights shone down on me while i went to dive for cover again.

"you move and i shoot him." Immediately i froze as my eyes flicked toward the man holding a gun to Kise's head. The look in his eyes told me that he had no problem pulling the trigger.

"Never thought it would be so easy to get two of the six rulers in one night." The mans brown hair flopped into his face before he brushed it back. "But i guess you guys just suck." He laughed at that.

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't that we sucked, more like out of practice. "Who are you?" I asked and he grinned, showing off his teeth.

"I'm Uru, thanks for asking. I'm here to capture you guys as bait to bring in Phantom. I apologize in advance if you die." He grinned, green eyes dancing happily.

"Why do you want Phantom and not the other five rulers?" I asked.

He laughed like i was a naive idiot. "Why would we want you stupid rulers? Phantom is by far the most powerful and will take us down if we don't kill him. He has always stood apart from you wanna-be's." Uru still had on the god damn annoying grin.

"Why do you need to take him down?"

Uru grew serious. "He is the only thing standing in the way of the twin heirs of Vocax."

My eyes widened. They couldn't mean...? I knew he meant them.

Uru was going after Momoi and Riko.

But this dog would learn his place. No one touched my family.

No one...


	5. The Past Is The Past

**I kind of lied about the kidnapping happening in this chapter. It starts to happen but doesn't until the next chapter.**

**POV: Kuroko**

**-Anya**

…**...**

My eyes flicked toward the clock, awaiting their arrival. Kagami and the twins were already an hour late, pushing an hour and a half. My mind was already coming up with worst case scenarios.

But then again, that was usually what happened. I looked toward the door again and shook my head. Maybe they just weren't coming tonight. I had really wanted to see them tonight too. Lately they had been attempting to take care of the house nd themselves but from what Kagami told me it was an absolute failure.

I reached up and turned out the overhead light and tucked the covers up around me before closing my eyes.

Maybe i'd talk to them tomorrow.

…...

**Kuroko's dream/flashback**

…**...**

"_Tet-chan, come to bed please." Uru whined as he brushed his hair from his face. I looked over my shoulder, a smile on ,my face as i looked at the twelve year old, two years my senior. _

_He was also my lover. _

_I closed my computer and climbed in bed, feeling his long arms wrap around me as i snuggled into his chest. I looked up to see him grinning down at me, his eyes warm and gentle as they always were when he looked at me. He was the only and first person i had trusted so far. _

"_Hey Uru-senpai, can we go to the park tomorrow?" I asked and he frowned at my use of honorifics. _

"_Not until you call me Uru-chan!" He whined and i nodded. _

"_Uru-chan, please, please, please can we go to the park?" I asked as i looked up at him through my lashes. _

_A light blush painted his cheekbones before he brushed aside my hair and kissed his way down my face to my lips. He flipped us over so that i was under his larger body, his warm hands sliding up under my tank top to play with my chest. I moaned, pulling back and throwing my hands over my mouth with wide eyes. Uru laughed and i blushed before he pushed my knees apart. _

"_What are you doing, Uru-chan?" I asked and he smiled down at me. _

"_I just want to show my love to you. Will you let me?" He asked before running his hand up my pale leg. _

"_Please Uru-chan!" I said as i wrapped my arms around his neck. _

_Uru smiled happily and several minutes later we were sweating, naked, bodies joined together. I gripped Uru's back as i bit my lip in pain. I couldn't let Uru know lit hurt because he was happy we were doing whatever this was. _

"_Are you okay, Tet-chan?" Uru asked, pulling me up so i sat on his lap, still holding on tight. _

"_Nn... ah... yes..." I managed before Uru pulled back to look at my face. He looked devastated when he saw my tears running down my face. _

"_Does it hurt that bad?" He asked. "Do you want me to stop?" Uru started to slid out when i held his cheeks between my hands, staring into his eyes. _

"_These are tears of happiness, Uru-chan. It's cause i love you!" I said happily, smiling while his green eyes widened in surprise. _

"_I love you too Tet-chan." Uru said before capturing my lips with his, his tongue digging deep inside my mouth. _

_I kissed him back, feverish at this point. I concentrated on our bodies together to keep my mind off the pain. Soon though it turned into something completely unknown. It was something i liked, it felt so good, especially where Uru's 'thing' was. I moaned in his ear as he grunted lightly. I giggled in his ear and felt him press a smiling kiss to my throat where his lips stayed until the end. _

_I laid exhausted on the bed, curled up in a ball when i felt someone touch my butt lightly. I yelped in surprise and pain before turning to see Uru smiling sadly at me. "Sorry Tet-chan. This should help ease the pain." I gasped when Uru slid two fingers in me. _

_After a little he slid into bed with me, holding me protectively and lovingly in those long arms i always loved. I wanted to stay there that was for sure. _

"_Never leave, okay, Uru-chan?" I sighed out but never heard his answer for i passed out. _

…...

**Kuroko wakes up**

…**...**

I touched my face lightly when i woke from the dream. I had no clue why i had thought about Uru and especially that one night he had taken me.

I heard the door open to reveal Murasakibara. I put on my blank face and watched as he sat on my bed, curling is long legs under him. "Kuro-chin~"

"Good morning Murasakibara." I replied, shifting so i was propped up against the pillows. He smiled slightly before looking around the room.

"Where's Kag-chin and little troubles~" He asked and i furrowed my brow slightlly.

"I thought they were at the house? They never came here last night." i said and the purple giant turned scary, glaring. The bag of chips he held was crushed, the food going everywhere. I touched his hand lightly and he looked up,his face softening.

"We'll find them. Just help me up and we'll get out of here." I said, before wincing when i slowly swung my legs over the edge. Murasakibara got down and pulled me up gently then grabbed my pants which he helped me slip on under the hospital gown.

I grabbed my long jacket and slipped that on after taking off the hospital gown with Murasakibara's help. We slipped out, none of the doctors or nurses noticing. Once on the street we headed for a computer store down the block as i held in the pained expression from my pained chest. I'd had fifty four peices of the bomb pulled from my chest which led to tons of stitches.

Murasakibara nudged me slightly, running his hand over my bare chest and bandage, a questioning look on his face. "I'm fine, thanks." I said and he patted my head with his large hand. I buttoned up my coat before we turned to walk in the store.

The salesmen rushed toward us but them and went right to their computers. I pretended to mess with one while Murasakibara leaned against the table, looking around. I easily went past their programmed stuff and got into the cameras for the roads. I clicked on the ones that Kagami would have taken, pulling them up before plugging in headphones.

I handed one to Murasakibara and played the cameras.

Kagami walked into view on camera 1, laughing with the twins. They seemed completely fine... at the moment. Camera 2 and 3 were fine too but it was Camera 4 that all hell broke loose.

Kagami was hit over the head with a pipe, knocking him unconscious while the twins were grabbed, them bawling their eyes out and yelling. The men in black shoved them in sacks before dragging Kagami along with them.

"Who the fuck do they think they're messing with?" I mumbled before entering a simple tracking code as the cameras that caught them were pulled up for me.

A large old building appeared, several guards throughout the yard. Kagami was dragged inside while the twins were taken in with him. I looked up to see a salesman walking toward us and quickly closed and cleared everything. I hid the headphones and pulled them out.

"Look at that! one thousand songs?" I asked, wide eyed. He nodded, pointing to something and i smiled nodding.

"Can i help you?" The man asked and we shook our heads before leaving. I knew that damned warehouse.

that was the Supreme Dragons were using as Midorima said. I rolled my shoulders, Murasakibara cracking his knuckles lightly while we walked. About an hour later we were standing in front of the building, staring up at it.

"no matter the cost get the twins and Kagami out of there." I said and he nodded, walking in with me.

We went right through the front doors, the guards keeping their distance once they saw who we were. I didn't care if it was a trap or not, I only wanted to get the three innocents out of this mess.

I walked along until i came to a large open room, completely dark. I tucked a pipe into my jacket and stopped, letting my eyes adjust. Huge spotlights flew on and i blinked slightly. Murasakibara drug in a ragged breath when he saw Kise, Aomine, Kagami, and the twins tied up.

I sighed, smiling slightly at the girls as they started to cry again while the guys only got restless. Tapping came to my ears and i shook my head. This dog was going down. Hard.

"Well, well, Tet-chan. Long time no see, huh?" My eyes flicked over in surprise when i saw Uru standing there, a gun in his hand.

And that gun was pointed at me.

"Finally fallen to the level of bastard dogs, hm?" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly. "An expert gunman like your self?"

He grinned, laughing. It was cold, unlike anything i had ever heard coming out of his mouth. "How bout you? Running around with wannabes, two little kids, and an idiot delinquent? Wow, Tet-chan, i never thought 'Phantom' would stoop that low. Whatever happened to your level of expertise? Or are these the closest people to that?"

I laughed at that, walking toward him. If he had wanted to kill me he would have done it by now. I touched his chest, smiling up at him. "You've gotten big Uru-chan." I said.

He pressed the barrel of the gun to my temple. "Not the only thing that's gotten bigger, baby." He grinned again.

"You two know each other?" Aomine asked.

I nodded, keeping silent. "Actually i was his first lover. First love too." Uru leaned down, nibbling lightly on my lips. "Would you get angry if i told you i was the one to take his 'first time'?"

They pulled against their chains while i stared up into his handsome green eyes. " You dare touch Kurokocchi?" Kise yelled, making the twins cry more.

"The past is the past, Uru-chan." But still i joined the kiss he was teasing me with.

Uru smiled at me. "Is that so?"

His eyes became gentle as they stared down at me.

Just like old times.

…...

**I'm sorry if the love scene wasn't um... erotic? I felt very dirty writing it so i tried my best on that one. **

**Drop a review?**


	6. I Will Always Love Him

**Sorry about this late update! If you haven't guessed by now Ceres and I are sisters and we have been traveling a lot recently so we finally got the chance to get wifi connections. Praise the good lord for internet connections!**

** -Anya**

…

Uru sat down on the cement block before staring at me, grinning. I put my hands in my pocket and sighed while Murasakibara stood behind me. Why did idiots always make trouble for me?

"Why do you want the girls?" I asked and he leaned his chin on the palm of his hand.

"You always were blunt, huh?" He asked avoiding my question. "Okay, okay I'll tell you."

Uru jumped down and put his arms behind his head while walking in a circle around all of us. "Their mother was a whore as I think you have guessed. Right after they were born she threw them in a dumpster and left them for dead. But do you know who the father was?" Uru stopped and glanced over at me.

"The father was the CEO of Vocax. He doesn't know about them and as far as my boss is concerned he never will." I flicked my eyes over to them as the watched, teary eyed and wide eyed. "But when he finally tracked them down, guess what? The Rulers were there, guarding them with their lives. Boss told me I needed to take out Phantom. Now I'm supposed to do that **and** grab the heirs." Uru took out his gun, while I felt Murasakibara pull me back a step.

DRIP, DRIP, DRIP!

Everyones eyes snapped down to see blood pooling around my feet. I pulled my jacket back to see my bare chest covered in blood while the bandage was blood soaked. I sighed, brushing my hair back in annoyance.

"What happened, Tet-chan?" Uru asked watching me.

"Your friends set off a bomb. The Supreme Dragons if I'm not mistaken." I said and his face darkened.

BAM!

A mans body dropped as Uru lowered his gun. One of the Supreme Dragons behind Uru went for him while I threw my pipe at him, cracking into his neck.

"Don't interfere, I'm the one who will kill him." Uru and I spoke in unison.

"What the heck?!" Kagami asked, finally awake.

"None of your business." I stated but Uru grinned, looking at all of them.

"Tet-chan and I agreed that when we died, it would be by each others hands. Childish right?" He laughed a little.

_"I don't want to die unless Uru-chan kills me." I looked up at him, his eyes wide as he froze. The ice cream almost dropped from his spoon when I caught it with a smile. _

_"W-what?!" He asked and I nodded, smiling._

_"Uru-chan is important to me, so why wouldn't I want you to kill me?" I asked and he s grinned. _

_"I promise I'll kill you when the time comes, Tet-chan." Uru tugged on my hair before tightening my scarf. _

_"I promise I'll kill you Uru-chan!" I tugged on his pony tail gathered at the top of his head. "And I'll be happy when you kill me. Want to know why?" I asked._

_"Why?" Uru asked,, amused by my thoughts. _

_"Because I love you!" I said, stealing a kiss from his surprised lips. _

_"Love you too Tet-chan and I always will." He returned the kiss._

I looked up from the ground to see Uru still laughing. "Childish, huh…?" I whispered, trailing off. Whatever, if that was the way he thought than so be it.

"This is taking forever." I said and pulled out my phone, pressing the button to call.

"Hey what are you doing?" Uru asked as he walked toward me.

I ignored him. "Light 'em up." I said, dropping it back in my pocket. "You hungry, Murasakibara?" I asked, rolling my shoulders.

"Starving Kuro-chin~" He replied.

"What did you do?" Uru asked me before I tilted my head to the side.

Inside I was grinning from ear to ear at his annoyed expression. "It doesn't concern you, big boy."

Uru smiled softly while shaking his head. "Is this all payback for what I did?" He asked and I let my hair fall into my eyes.

"I would never stoop that low." He grinned at me again before light and heat flooded the building. "This is the day I take you down Uru-chan."

My heart stopped as I saw that sad little smile form on his lips when he raised the gun. Cement blocks sailed down around us as the others untied each other before fighting. But all I saw was Uru.

"This is where you're wrong Tet-chan, very wrong." Uru said and shot. I tilted my head to the side as the bullet whizzed past. His mouth dropped open lightly before his lips pulled tight into a firm line. "Why do you always make it so hard to kill you?"

I stepped easily to the side as another went past. "It wouldn't be any fun otherwise." He raised an eyebrow. I flicked my eyes around to find, to my surprise, Akashi and his brass knuckles were sending people to the floor at an amazing rate.

The building shook, causing me to trip backwards as Midorima blew three more bombs which took out the front of the building. Uru tsked before looking straight at the twins. He grinned and ran for them while I tore off on his tail.

I needed to stop him. Without thinking I jumped in front of him, bringing both of us to the ground. I laid there staring into his narrowed green eyes. He placed the gun at my temple. "Go ahead, Uru-chan." I whispered.

"I've been waiting to do this for years." He pushed his knee between my legs.

"I want you to do it because I love you Uru-chan." I whispered before his eyes widened in surprise. But he never pulled away, just leaned in closer.

"I never realized you would stoop as low as lying to me." I shook my head with a smile. Watching his eyes told me he was going to kill me. Smiling, I sighed and leaned back to await my fate. But it never came.

Instead he shot off of me just as another bomb went off right above us where the twins were but a foot away. A huge cement support came right for them as I chased after him. But Uru got them, holding them tight to his chest while he took off through an open hole in the wall, others flooding out after him.

I leaned against a pillar for support. The blood loss was affecting me now. All around me was death written in crimson ink, decorated with bodies. And Uru's drama skills were written there along with it. He never did like to leave without a memorable flare. Sirens sounded as I watched my world go black.

Another day, another time. That was when I would kill Uru. Why?

The answer: Because I will always love Uru.


	7. This Is Gonna Be Big

**Izuki will really be out of character in this so please forgive me! Kuroko has a bit of a potty mouth in Phantom and I don't really know why. Maybe because he's just so badass?**

…

"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

My eyes flicked toward the FBI agent Izuki who slammed his fists on the table. "You know there are nicer ways to ask things." Aomine said as he walked in with Kise, Midorima, Akashi and Murasakibara trailing behind.

"WHO LET YOU GUYS IN HERE?" Izuki yelled before stalking toward the door to check.

"Oh yeah! We let ourselves in!" Kise piped up before taking a bite of a Danish he had scored from somewhere.

"Why do I get stuck dealing with you guys?" Izuki sat down at the table, resting his forehead on the cold surface.

"Because you love us." Akashi said while Izuki glared lightly at him.

"More like he got stuck with us because he's known as 'Father Izuki' by his co workers ." Midorima said while pushing his glasses on his nose.

"Thank you Midorima. I'm the one who got stuck dealing with you cause of that incident with the Six Rulers when you were 12." Izuki lifted his head from the table and glanced over at Aomine. "Give me some coffee."

"Yes Father Izuki." Aomine replied and handed it over to the FBI agent.

"Thanks son." Izuki smirked at Aomine's glare.

"Where's Kagami?" i piped up as I looked up from the table.

"He's in the Morgue." Izuki murmured before standing while walking toward the door. He looked over his shoulder at us. "You guys coming or what?"

We all stood but no one, not even Akashi went in front of me. Everyone could tell something wasn't right with me. But the Rulers knew I was fucking pissed as god damn mother fucking hell. And that was only putting it lightly.

Several minutes later we ended up in the Morgue where Kagami was.

"What happened?" Akashi asked as I leaned against the table to stare down at him.

"Several bullets to the shoulder did the job." The doctor said as he tossed his gloves in the trash.

"Are you done examining his body yet?" Aomine asked while playing with a little saw he found.

"Yes and he may be put to rest now back home." The doctor glared lightly at Aomine as he took the saw from the tanned teens hands.

"Will you guys stop talking like I'm dead!" Kagami yelled from the metal table where he was laying down. He winced as he sat up and shrugged on his shirt.

"Now Father Izuki you had better watch over the Six Rulers because I don't want any of them on my table sleeping forever." The doctor gave a wave and left as Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"The Six Rulers? What does he mean by that?" Kagami asked as he let me mess with his shirt. I was just mother henning a bit because I took care of a bunch of kids.

"We are the Six Rulers." Kise simply stated as he laid down on one of the metal tables. Aomine smirked and snuck up behind Kise. Aomine grabbed it and started to spin it as Kise held on for dear life.

"AOMINECCHI!" Kise yelled.

"Please explain." Kagami sighed and Akashi spoke.

"We rule the criminal world. Nothing lords over us." Akashi glanced at the freezer that held bodies.

"Each one of us somehow managed to acwire a… skill that helped us to rise to the top at very young age. People acknowledged us and we ended up being brought up as leaders in a certain way." Midorima sighed as he watched Aomine still torturing Kise. He stomped over and kicked Aomine in the back, sending him flying.

"Is one of you like the leader of the Six Rulers?" Kagami asked.

"People do say that Phantom is the leader or the best of the best but among ourselves not really." Aomine winced as he picked himself off the floor, looking at Kagami.

Kagami glanced at me as I still fussed over him. "And Kuroko is Phantom right?" Upon our nod he continued. "So then who is this Uru that has the twins?" Everyone looked at me while Izuki choked on his coffee, spraying it on the floor.

"Uru? You don't mean that Uru… oh god you do! How did he get them? he was supposed to be dead!" Izuki babbled at me.

"I watched him die right before my eyes when that happened. I should be the one to say Uru should be dead." I crossed my arms over my chest, not showing the sadness I felt.

"_Tet-chan you have to run! Get out of here!" Uru yelled at me as we stood trapped in the smoke filled room._

"_Not without you Uru-chan!" I yelled, stomping my foot. He glared at me before lifting me up and looking around the room._

"_Get on my shoulders and go through that hole." Uru lifted me up and I nodded._

"_Follow me, okay?" I said and he didn't respond. I bit my lip and squirmed through the hole and out the other side, waiting for Uru when it happened._

_The building blew up, me running for cover as I stared at the ash. Uru never responded because he knew this was going to happen. Uru lied to me. He said I would be the one to kill him but he lied to me. But I couldn't hate him. I loved Uru._

I loved Uru.

My gaze flicked toward the silent eyebrows were drawn together in thought.

"U-chin came to watch me fight one day~" I still watched him though my body had gone stiff.

"When?" I asked.

"When i was ten~" I sighed before brushing my hair back.

"He paid your master to have you teach him a few moves right?"

"Yes Kuro-chin~" His head dipped down while i pursed my lips slightly, my eyes flicking around the room.

"You made sure you were prepared, didn't you Uru-chan?" I spoke to the wall. "We need to get ready to get the girls back. Akashi will you figure everything out?" I asked, already knowing the answer as i walked to the door.

"Don't i always?" He replied.

"What about Uru?" Kagami asked as he followed after me.

I smiled. "Uru is my problem. No one else touches him."

I walked out, leaving them with tons of work to do.

…...

I pulled my legs up as i typed, my eyes flicking between all three monitors i had brought with me. They were huge ones on either side, made by me as to insure they were the best. And a laptop also made by me sat in the middle. I was in the middle of working on my plan when several dogs disturbed me.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, you are under arrest. Anything you say-"

"Shut up, i'm working." I said, without missing a beat as i typed.

"You have no right to-"

i stood, marching past them to lean over the rail. "Father Izuki get these lowly dogs out of my way before i kill them!" I yelled down, the other Rulers, Kagami, and Izuki looking up at me. Izuki sighed, standing from his desk where he had been working.

"I don't really care who you are but i would advise getting out of his way! When Kuroko is working you should leave him alone!" Izuki yelled up.

"We have a warrant-"

"We don't care!" i yelled, stomping my foot as i threw a child like temper tantrum. I slammed back down in my seat to grumble about them. "I have to much to get down without you interrupting me!"

"You are coming with-" I grabbed his tie, yanking him down. I turned my head to capture his lips, my eyes still on the screen as i typed. He opened his mouth, gasping which i used to my advantage, pushing my tongue into his mouth and running it slowly over the roof of his mouth before entwining them. Then i pulled away, calmly going back to my work as the guy tripped backwards wiping his mouth in shock.

"Well that shut him up." Aomine murmured as he slipped an arm around my waist. Kise squatted beside me, his hand on my thigh.

"Do i get a kiss too, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked and i leaned over, kissing him on the lips.

"What the hell was that for?" The guy yelled and i laughed.

"I wanted you to shut up and you wouldn't." I shrugged my shoulders before pulling up the Supreme Dragons HQ. Oh my god, it couldn't be. There was just no way it could ever happen.

"IZUKI COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled before said man came pounding up the stairs with the others. i typed fast, pulling up dimension after dimension. There was only one answer and it wasn't ever going to change.

"What is it Kuroko?" He asked, panting.

"I found the Supreme Dragons HQ." My hands were still flying, i was becoming desperate now.

"That's great!" Izuki replied, ruffling my hair.

"No it's not! Look at this! They're underground!"

"Where at?" He asked.

"Underneath the White House in the States." I whispered.

Everyone was silent as i pulled up the security cameras. "I have tons of pictures of Uru-chan and the idiots he is teaming up with. The last few have the girls in them."

I stopped, turning to look at them all. "Whatever this is it's going to be big and if i know Uru-chan then it will have the most amount of bloodshed possible, no matter what."


End file.
